


Well Deserved Celebration

by Confuzledsheep



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, titty sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confuzledsheep/pseuds/Confuzledsheep
Summary: Gabriel wants to take advantage of their recent loss of responsibility. No longer needing to hold up the skies gave her and Michael a lot more free time.





	Well Deserved Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> This took me way longer than it should have honestly but! It's up here now!!
> 
> Can I get a Yeehaw for all the fellow WLW in the house???
> 
> (also happy 4/20 lmao)

Michael was slammed into the wall, soft and warm lips crashing into her own as the face of her wife blocked out the rest of the room.

“Gabriel- what are you-”

“I told you we were going to celebrate, did I not?”

The lightness of her voice made every defense Michael ever had shatter, turning her to putty in her lover's hands. “I don't believe this is the time for-”

She heard the door lock on its own, Gabriel winking as she pushed her leg between Michael’s, uncaring of the armor on her thighs. “We may have lost our wings, but we didn't lose everything…”

That made Michael blush, hands trembling as she set them on Gabriel’s hips. “Can you still-”

Gabriel nodded, finding Michael’s reaction to be unbelievably adorable. “I can do anything you want Mikey~”

The archangel swallowed. She was going to be in for a long night.

 

\-----

 

“Aww… Good girl…” 

Michael would hate to admit how much that made her face flush, trying to avoid eye contact as Gabriel played with her hair. She was situated between Gabriel’s legs, face buried in her chest as Gabriel demanded for her to… help relieve some tension.

Suckling and lapping at Gabriel’s breasts had proved fruitless, although she could tell by the swell there was  _ something  _ in there- Gabriel hadn't looked like this since she created Europa all those centuries ago. 

This was obviously something she had been long desiring to do, bound by their positions too tightly for either of them to be able to act upon these urges. Their release from the shackles of responsibility had very much gone to Gabriel’s head. 

They had last done something like this while Gabriel was nursing Europa and Shiva- some maternal instinct preventing her from allowing the two Primals to be grown to maturity in Lucillius’s lab. The odd trait of motherhood was not inherent to Michael’s demeanor, Gabriel more than happy to care for Shiva as well. Had any person unknowing of the situation seen them, they would have assumed that Shiva was equally of Gabriel, Europa’s brother.

Michael had almost forgotten of the time they spent together after their disciples were quickly weaned. Gabriel had no way to release the tension in her breasts- and Michael was not going to allow her to suffer. 

...Perhaps that made the situation appear noble, but Michael would quickly assure that it wasn't. There was no way to deny how aroused such behavior made her, kneeling on the floor between her wife's legs as she desperately waited for a taste of Gabriel’s sweet, sweet milk. 

Gabriel pouted, obviously as frustrated as Michael. She adored how the fellow archangel clung to her, pressed against her torso as she obviously tried to avoid thinking about how close she was to Gabriel’s unbelievably soft pussy. 

“Hhmm… Mikey? I think you should use your tongue somewhere else… give it a little time…”

Pulling off, Michael looked up at her. “If that is what you desire, I am not one to stop you.”

“Awww~ you're too sweet!~”

Michael huffed to herself, contagious smile on her face as she pushed apart Gabriel’s thighs. It was easy to tell how interested she was, leotard remarkably damp. Teasingly, Michael licked up the fabric, adoring the squeak and subsequent jump of Gabriel’s hips. 

“Can’t tease forever…” she pouted, lean fingers pushing the fabric to the side. “This should do, will it not?”

A much stronger grip practically tore the remaining fabric from her body, Michael uncaring of any complaints Gabriel could have. They had done this a thousand times before- Michael had become very aware of Gabriel’s preferences.

There was little buildup, Michael eagerly diving between Gabriel’s legs, tongue lapping up every ounce of fluid it could. Michael had Gabriel gasping in seconds, a careful and well-practiced technique quickly coming out of the woodworks.

Gabriel moaned as Michael worked a finger inside of her, growing used to the intrusion before whimpering and rolling her hips, demanding another as Michael sucked and lapped at her folds. 

“Michael- you-“

Her moans went ignored, the primarch selfishly focusing on what lay spread before her. Two fingers became three, lips moving to boldly tease the small, flushed nub that drove Gabriel wild. She could tell her wife was gripping the sheets, legs raising and starting to part even further. She allowed herself to grip the soft flesh of her lover’s thigh for stability, tongue adding to the stimulation of her clit. 

Gabriel trembled under her, legs starting to tense and threaten to close in on her- but she got lucky. With quite the impressive sound, Gabriel slowly collapsed into the sheets, an action long familiar to her.

Slowly drawing herself away, she licked her fingers clean. Although she would never make verbal note of how she found herself enjoying the taste, saliva and fluid clinging to the walls of her mouth. 

Climbing onto the bed, she took great pride in Gabriel’s blissful expression, bending down to press a quick kiss to her lips. Pale arms wrapped around her shoulders, Gabriel’s eyes meeting hers as they pulled away.

“See? They just needed some time.~”

Michael blinked, looking down. She swallowed sharply as she saw the telltale wetness, a few drops already curling down her spectacular breasts. “I- I guess you were correct.”

Letting her lover go, Gabriel sit up, toying with the hem of Michael’s outfit, letting her breasts spring free. “Now, maybe next time you could give it a go…”

Another blush filled her face. Just thinking about it- no! She couldn’t be like that! Gabriel was far more important! “...Another day, you require my attention.”

“Aww!~ So Noble…”

Michael Just huffed, allowing Gabriel to make herself comfortable, hair spilling over a small mountain of pillows as she spread her arms in invitation. Not like Michael would decline- she quickly latched onto a leaking tit, practically purring as the first drops hit her tongue. 

Gabriel merely laughed in amusement, petting back her wife’s hair from her slightly sweaty forehead. Michael was always so enthusiastic… she may enjoy this more than Europa or Shiva ever did. Wouldn’t much surprise her- Michael was much more of a picky eater than the two of them. 

“Mmm… That’s it…” she cooed softly, a hand moving down her lover’s back as Michael put more weight on her torso, trying to close the gap between them. “Such a sweetheart…”

Michael merely grunted, impatiently sucking up every drop she could. Gabriel found this remarkably cute, a hand now running down her wife’s lower back as she drank. Impatient slurps started to bounce from the rafters, Gabriel merely laughing in response.

“You truly are more adorable than I could have ever thought!” She giggled, watching as Michael licked her lips, lapping up the stray droplets before moving on to the second breast. “You leave no task unfinished, do you?”

Another grunt came as a response, Michael drinking from this breast with even more greed than before, having the gall to feel up her wife’s thighs and hips in the process. 

“Naughty naughty…” Gabriel cooed, fluffing up her wife's hair. “Keep doing that and I may ask you to take care of me again…”

Michael groaned, mouth still working as hard as it could as she gorged herself. All her arousal had been left untreated, far too caught up with Gabriel’s pleasure. Not like she minded- this was more than enough for her.

“Ahah~ so cute…”

Another groan came in response, Gabriel sure she was completely empty, Michael just sucking for show at this point. She didn’t mind- if Michael enjoyed it, who was she to stop her?

Well. She could make this night drag on much, much longer.

“You love that, don’t you? Now come on, move up here… Momma Gabriel is going to treat you~”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment, Kudo, whatever y'all want to do!!
> 
> Thanks for sticking with the fic and reading this far!!
> 
> I have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ConfuzzledSheep) If you want to talk to me there!!


End file.
